Teriakan Hati Kurosaki
by I Chan Kuroneko
Summary: Perpaduan cerita dari karya Kubo Tite Bleach feat Hiro Mashima FT A/N: ini karya pertama yang saya buat, terinspirasi dari style Kurosaki yang mirip dengan Loke sehingga lahirlah karya seperti ini ... fufufufufufufuf.


**Teriakan Hati Kurosaki :**_** SI RAMBUR ORANYE ITU (bukan) AKU!**_

fufufufufufufu … tokoh utama cerita ini adalah Ichigo Kurosaki. Alur ceritanya mungkin loncat2. Agar minna tidak ngung, bingung, jadi sebelum temu kangen sama si Mikan Atama (Ichigo) ini. Alangkah baiknya kalo kita "_nginguk" _ sebentar keadaan Chara yang satu ini. _Monggooooooooooo ….. X3_

Cerita bermula dari sini. Selamat membaca.

_**Sfx : Opening-3 Fairy Tail**_

_Kilas peristiwa …_

Seperti yang kita ketahui, Locky, sang Roh Bintang Langit dengan nama asli Leo Si Singa ditolak oleh _"Langit" _karena telah membunuh Karen, pemiliknya sebelumnya. Saat "batas" kemampuan hidupnya di dunia manusia hampir habis, Locky berhasil diselamatkan oleh Lucy untuk bisa diterima kembali _"Langit"._ Kini Locky menjadi roh langit milik Lucy yang berjanji akan selalu ada untuk melindungi Lucy.  
eh, eh, mangap2 lupa, si unyu-unyu Happy juga ada kok. Dan lagi-lagi mereka ngacir tanpa sepengetahuan Erza. Di tengah perjalanan Lucy memanggil Locky, dibukanya Gate untuk Si Singa. Tapi, "_Buugghh", _gak sengaja Natsu Gray nabrak Lucy, biasalah … paling2 juga lagi _maen bersama_ _berantem_. Gara-gara ulah dua makhluk ajaib itu, Lucy yang tadinya konsen komat-kamit buat buka Gate, jadi komat kamit ngomelin mereka. End .. oh no! Gatenya trouble! Ckckckck … Dan tahukah Anda kenapa Locky tidak muncul? Itu karena … Locky terlempar ke Soulsociety, tempat berkumpulnya para Shinigami! Hahahahahah _(lho?)_ … so, gimana yak huru hara yang bakal munul, eh muncul? Mari minna sudi untuk ngikuti kisahnya … XD

**Di Soulsociety**

Locky yang terpental lumayan juaaaaauh dari anime FT ke Bleach, nyangkut di pohon. Berhubung dia nggak lola, ia pun buru-buru turun dari tu pohon.

"Ini … dimana ya? Sepertinya tadi aku mendengar suara Lucy …", ucap Locky clingak clinguk kanan kiri atas bawah depan belakang. Locky penasaran. Nengok ke sisi mana pun yang terlihat cuma hamparan bunga. "Mungkin ini taman milik seseorang" pikirnya.  
Ia mencoba untuk menyusuri taman.

"Hmm .. tapi tempat ini lumayan juga, udara di sini tidak jauh beda dengan Dunia Roh Bintang", ucapnya lagi dengan meregangkan lengannya disusul menghirup dalam-dalam udara di Soulsouciety. Ia melanjutkan walking-walkingnya menuju bagian luar taman. Asal tau aja, sebenarnya Locky baru aja "_napak tilas"_ di taman milik bangsawan Kuchiki. Waktu Locky keluar dari taman, sekilas sosoknya tertangkap oleh mata Byakuya, yang baru kembali dari misi.

"Bocah dekil itu … sedang apa di sini", batin Byakuya penuh kecurigaan. (A/N: Byakuya mengira bocah dekil yang ia lihat barusan itu si Kurosaki). Waktu mau buntuti si

_"bocah dekil"_ tiba2 pelayan menghampirinya.

"Tuan Byakuya, Tetua sudah menunggu di ruang utama", ujar pelayan itu penuh rasa hormat.

"Iya", jawab Byakuya singkat sambil mandangin tempat Locky keluar taman tadi. Angin pun berhembus ringan, menyapu pelan tiga utas poni Byakuya yang indah …

**Sementara itu di habitat Lucy, dkk …**

"Aaaaaakkhh! Bagaimana ini, Locky nggak juga muncul meski Gatenya udah dibuka berkali2", Lucy teriak2 gak karuan.

"Yaa … mungkin dia sedang bersama gadis yang jauh lebih normal darimu, ayey~", sela Happy sembarangan tanpa mikir akibat dari ucapannya.

"Apa katamu?", tanya Lucy senyum2, #evil face#. "Akan kubuat kau menderita, kucing nakaaal!", lanjutnya geram. Ditariknya kumis kucing nakal itu.

"Ampuuunni aku Luuuccyyy …... ", rengek Happy. Mukanya udah gak kayak muka kucing lagi. Jadi mirip alien dari planet mana gitu.

"Apa mungkin Gatenya rusak?", ujar Gray yang lagi ngelus2 muka bonyoknya yang abis "main" bareng Natsu.

"Iya, sepertinya memang bermasalah. Tadi sekilas aku melihat cahaya aneh yang tidak biasa", jelas Lucy yang baru saja melepas kumis Happy. Happy pun buru2 _mabur_ ke arah Natsu.

"Hahahahahaha … kasian sekali Locky. Itu karna kau gak pernah nyervisin Gatemu Lucy", sahut Natsu cengengesan tanpa dosa. Mukanya gak kalah bonyok dari Gray.

"Memangnya kau pikir ini semua salah siapa, hah?", tukas Lucy kesal. Tangannya mengepal, sudah gatal-gatal kepengen nonjok pipi imutnya Natsu.

"Yaaah, sebenarnya itu ya … kalau aja Si Mata Sayu itu nggak ceroboh, gak bakal serepot ini", bantahnya, lagi2 ngomong tanpa dosa.

"Mata Sipit! Padahal kau yang mulai, kn!", sahut Gray.

"Kau nantang ya, Cowok Mesum!", balas Natsu. Sesaat muncul aliran petir menyambar-nyambar dari mata mereka berdua.

"Kau pikir aku takut, Pingky!", balas Gray gak mau kalah.

"Jangan manggil gitu! Menjijikkan!", Natsu geram.

_TENG .. TENG_ .. Happy membunyikan kentongan tanda ronde ke-2 dimulai.

_BUUGGH … BRAAKKKK … SRRAAKK … KLONTANG … PYAARRR RE HEE!_

"Hhuuuaaaa … bisa2nya dua makhluk ini berkelahi di saat begini. Padahal Locky tidak diketahui dimana keberadaanya. Sedangkan kita masih mengemban misi tingkat S. Haduuhh .. gimana ini? Seseorang HELP MEEEEE!", treak Lucy yang lagi ngacak2 rambut, prustasi tingkat tinggi.

"Ayey~" ucap Happy sambil bawain papan bertuliskan :

=KEMBALI KE SOULSOCIETY=

**Di Soulsociety**

Locky masih juga walking2. Kali ini dia lewat jalanan sepi, yang ada hanya bangunan-bangunan ala Jepang bergaya kuno. Untungnya dia belum ditemu oleh Shinigami dari batalion lain.

"Eh, siapa tu?", tanyanya dalam hati. Ia melihat sosok cantik nan anggun membawa setangkai mawar merah delima sedang berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Melihat kesempatan langka tentu saja Locky langsung nyamperin tu sosok cantik dan bukan Locky namanya kalau nggak ngeluarin jurus rayuan gombal mautnya.

"Hai, nona manis. Apa kabar?", sapa Locky sok akrab. Tak lupa ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"HHa?", respon tu sosok dengan tampang gak meyakinkan lalu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Taukah … bahwa pesona lembut yang terpancar dari kedua buah bola mata indahmu itu tak mampu ditandingi oleh keindahan mawar manapun", rayu Locky tanpa titik tanpa koma. Gak basa basi lagi, Locky meraih tangan sosok itu, lalu _kissing _ketangan sosok itu. Sementara si sosok ya cuma bengong. "Ni orang ngapaen? Fans? Ato mau minta sumbangan?" batin tu sosok misterius.

"Wahai nona berbulu mata indah, siapakah nama nona?", tanya Locky dengan senyum mempesona yang sebenarnya geje yang sudah jadi khasnya. _Background belakangnya dipenuhi bunga2 dan cahaya2 yang gak jelas dari mana asalnya._

"Kau … lupa padaku?" tanya sosok itu yang (sepertinya) mengenal Locky. "Aku Yumichika Ayasegawa dari batalion 7, kau ingat?", lanjutnya dengan sedikit mengernyitkan dahi.

"Yumichika … nama yang sangat indah … ya, mungkin di kehidupan lalu kita saling mengenal dan kini dipertemukan kembali untuk bisa hidup bersama dan bahagia, sejahtera, sentosa", ucapnya panjang lebar sama dengan luas. Locky benar2 nggak nyadar kalau Yumichika itu …

"oohh .. seandainya aku dilahirkan sebagai seorang wanita mungkin akan kupertimbangkan tawaranmu itu, tapi sayangnya … AKU INI COWOK TULEN", jelas Yumi sambil tersenyum. Mendengar pernyataan Yumi yang serasa bagai granat meledak di kepalanya. Langsung, muka Locky pucat sepucat-pucatnya, dia menahan mual yang bergejolak di perutnya. Dan perlahan Locky melepas tangan Yumi yang sedari tadi masih dipegangnya.

"A … AKU … MOHON … JANGAN PRERNAH … MENGINGAT … KU … SEUMUR HIDUPMU …", kata Locky terbata-bata. Secepat kilat dia pun kabur, sudah gak sanggup lagi ngeliat mukanya si Yumi.

"Tunggu, Kurosaki! Apa benar bulu mataku ini indah?", teriak Yumi yang lagi bawa cermin.

Belum puas Yumi memandangi dirinya di depan cermin, kupu-kupu neraka hinggap di hidungnya membawa informasi darurat, sbb:

"_Situasi darurat, situasi darurat, muncul roh yang tidak dikenal sedang berada di Soulsociety. Harap masing2 batalion segera menangkap roh yang tidak dikenal tersebut"_

Begitulah informasi yang dibawa oleh kupu-kupu neraka. Waduwww … Locky dalam bahaya!

Bersambung …

Hahahaha. Ceritanya nyampe sini dulu.


End file.
